


When you are near

by happymaybe



Series: Arthur/Eames Drabble Dump [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:35:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymaybe/pseuds/happymaybe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames is looking; Arthur doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you are near

Eames is trying to be subtle, but Arthur being Arthur catches on a minute after. He blinks from his desk and stares back at Eames, head tilt to the side, not because he’s irritated at catching Eames staring at him and not even because he’s amused that Eames is watching him. But because he’s genuinely interested, concern even, and he’s asking  _what’s up_ quietly, casually.  
  
Eames smiles and shakes his head,  _nothing at all_ ,  _go back to work,_ prompting Arthur to hold their gaze for a second longer, still with that puzzled look, not believing Eames at all. He eventually lets it go, probably thinking  _Eames is weird today_ , but doesn’t take it against Eames because it’s a quiet afternoon, nice and cozy and everyone else is feeling lazy. So he simply settles back to his work again, reading files and writing notes with a small contented smile, humming softly under his breath.  
  
Eames settles back, watching Arthur.  
  
And Arthur lets him.


End file.
